User blog:Yakumo Koi/Una Harotet
Una "Squishy" Harotet Info Appearance Una has a slim figure and looks to be a few years younger than she truthfully is. Her hair is snow white in color and parted by two equally white- yet much coarser- feline ears, she keeps her hair cut just past her shoulders, though the cut appears crude as if done by an unsteady hand and a dull dagger. Her eyes are heterochromatic, the right one being a dark shade of red, nearly crimson, and the left being a pale, icy shade of blue. Una tends to garb herself in very simple clothes; a plain patchwork shirt she put together from strips of cloth she 'borrowed' from a seamstress underneath a black cloak that was gifted to her by her elder sister when Una set out to be a drifter. Una also wears a pair of pants that have padded knees and are infused with magic to keep them from wearing down too much. Una doesn't wear any shoes, instead she wraps her calloused feet in thick bandages to keep from dirtying them up or damaging them too much. Una has an overwhelmingly shy outward appearance; with her head kept low, eyes on the ground, and fingers intertwined and held close to her stomach, she tends to shuffle around near the edges of crowds if not completely avoiding populated areas in general. Personality Just as her outward looks may suggest, Una Harotet is quite shy and is often seen as the polar opposite of her elder sister Geesha Harotet. Though, much like her sister, Una is a curious sort and when not being viewed by others will often get herself into trouble by messing with things that best be left alone. When asked to give her opinion or when dragged into small talk, Una often comes off as awkward and uncertain, always giving answers with a wavering tone and often trailing off into silence when trying to explain something. Though this all changes if she is asked to give factual information. When asked about her homelands, the lands she roams, or lands she's visited in her time as a drifter, Una can accurately respond as if she had a perfect mental map of the areas she's visited. The same goes for things such as magic theory, spirit tracking, and oddly enough ways to prepare oonza berries. WIP Powers WIP Forms Chain Calling Types Weather Martial Spells 'Calling: Spirit of the Storm - '''A simple calling spell that combines the Type Storm with the Form of Calling, allowing Una to summon forth small impish creatures that rush at her target. Una can only summon one or two of the small creatures with a single coin, though if she makes use of a circle she can summon up to seven. The impish creatures will attack with small claws made of crackling lightning. '''Chain: Steel Wraps - '''Another very simple spell, this one Una picked up from her sister and has yet to master- though she is trying her best. When casted, a set of steel chains will rip free from the ground and wrap around her initial target before moving through the air to catch a second and then third target. Una can usually only sustain Steel Wraps for about seven or eight seconds when casted from a coin, and two to three minutes when casted from a circle. Steel Wraps is a combination of the type known as Martial and the form of Chain. '''Calling: Queen's Guard - '''Queen's Guard is the hardest spell that Una knows, in truth it shouldn't even be called a Calling as it calls creatures that tend to be more towards the size of summoned creatures- fully grown humanoids. Though it is still called a calling as it summons multiple of them and even different types. Una cannot cast this ability using only one coin, instead it takes five coins to be casted and even then it sometimes doesn't work, it is best if Una casts this when using a circle. When successfully casted, Una Harotet will call out several spectral suits of armor whom wield large tower shields and broadswords, spears, or sometimes even large crossbows. The most Una Harotet has ever been able to call is three Queen's Guard, though her sister, Geesha Harotet is said to be able to call up to fifteen. Queen's Guard is a combination of the type known as Martial and the form of Calling, it is also an original piece of magic created by Una's sister Geesha Harotet. Equipment '''Lyre of the Second Song -' A simple device that appears to be a metallic instrument resembling a Lyre, though it lacks cords or strings. Instead, the Lyre projects light into the air, and when one runs their fingers through the light it will produce a soft sound. Una found out swiftly that the Lyre also serves a second purpose, with the proper touch it can manipulate vibrations using sound. It is also to be noted that Una, at most, has found out how to make the surface of water ripple with this secondary function and more often uses it to impress fellow drifters or lure in small animals. Weakness Trivia Category:Blog posts